The Southern New England High Field NMR Facility is a regional center establised to provide nuclear magnetic resonance data for researchers at Yale and in the surrounding biomedical community. The facility is best suited for various forms of high field proton spectroscopy but can also provide carbon-13 and deuterium spectra. There are several areas which are currently being given particlar attention One area involves the analysis of biosynthetic products resulting from feeding of table isotope precursors. A second area involves application of nmr to membrane structural questions. A third involves application of nmr to analysis of kinetics in the reactions of both small molecules and complex biological systems. And a fourth centers on the observation of hydrogen bonded protons of nucleic acids and proteins in non-deuterated solvents. Techniques facilitating pursuit of the projects in these areas are being developed as a part ofthe core research of the facility. The projects, themselves, as well as a wide variety of other projects are pursued on a fee for service basis.